A Deadly Mistake
by FantasyNerd306
Summary: Special thanks to Emerald Omen for helping me with the title. I had just moved to this sweet little town, but the townsfolk are on edge after another citizen goes missing up in the cursed mountain that looks over the town. Something was wrong with that mountain, and I wanted to get to the bottom of it, with fatal results. Rated K plus for now. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I live! Special thanks to Emerald Omen for convincing me to write this. There will be two versions of this story: the realistic version (this one), and the cleaner version, which will be up as soon as this version is complete. This story probably won't be as good as my other horror story, but, eh, I can only do so much as a writer. Anyway, on with the story!**

I sat down in my chair, and made myself comfortable. Finally, I was settled into my new house in a small town in the countryside called Shining Time. It was the kind of town where everyone knew each other, and looked out for each other. Everyone was friendly here, and welcomed me with open arms. I could really get used to this place. I turned on the television to watch the local news, and took a drink of my iced tea. I almost choked on my drink when the top story came on.

There was something off with the reporter. He seemed perfectly calm, but I could see the panic, and fear in his eyes. He was terrified, but managed to keep still look professional. Something was wrong. The reporter took a moment to gain his composure before he began speaking.

"Yet again, another citizen has vanished into thin air while hiking up Muffle Mountain. I have contacted the police department several times to receive information, and they have refused to give details of the situation, or the missing person. Please, if you have any information about this sudden disappearance, please call our local police department to provide them with any information you may have. Every tip helps this investigation." The reporter looked like he was about to loose all his composure any second, and the screen quickly flashed the number of the police department.

That was odd. Usually, the police want to release details about these kinds of cases. They obviously knew what was going on, and were bent on keeping whatever is causing these disappearances a secret. Perhaps people wander too far from the trails, but... it would be common sense to stay on the trail, unless... there was a serial killer about, but, judging how the reporter was telling the top story, they had never found any bodies. The townsfolk were just disappearing into thin air without a trace. Something was clearly wrong with that cursed mountain, and I wanted to know what was going on.

It was too late to go out, and investigate the mountain now. I could ask around tomorrow, and try to get an idea what is going on in that mountain. Besides, I wouldn't start working at my new job until next week. I had plenty of time to at least start digging a little bit to see just what that mountain was hiding.

I turned off the television, and got ready for bed. Once that was done, I climbed into bed, and turned off the lamp on the end table next to my bed before slowly falling asleep.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. Like I said, I doubt this story would be as good as my other horror story, but I'm trying my best to make this decent. The next chapter is already in the works. Until next time, see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Things will get more interesting from here, trust me. I know the first chapter wasn't the best, but, eh, some stories are better than others. Anyway, on with the story!**

The next morning, I woke up with a start when my alarm clock went off. I groaned, and turned off the alarm before slowly getting out of bed. I needed to get used to my new sleep schedule before my job starts. I slowly trudged into the kitchen, and had me a quick breakfast of some off-brand cereal. It wasn't much, but the money from my new job would let me get some better food for the week. I just had to be patient.

I looked out the window, and could see Muffle Mountain in the early light of dawn. The mist rolled over the mountain like a great ocean. It was beautiful, but I felt that something wasn't quite right with it. I felt a knot form in the bottom of my stomach, dread. My instincts were telling me to avoid that cursed mountain at all costs, but to get to the bottom of these disappearances, I would have to venture up into the great mountain, and find out what was going on for myself.

Once I had finished breakfast, I got dressed, and headed out for the train station, the one place where the townsfolk would gather to talk, and ride the steam trains. Somebody had to know _something _about what was going on. When I arrived at the station, the station was packed with people of all kinds. There was even a juggler performing for the children while they waited for the train. At least, it would help pass the time.

I began to ask the people around me, and their faces would turn pale the moment I mentioned the mountain, and quickly changed the subject. It was as if they believed that even speaking of the mountain was bad luck, or would cast a curse on them. After many attempts, I started to grow frustrated, until I heard someone humming softly above me. I looked up at the planter above me, and my jaw dropped. There was a tiny man wearing a conductor's uniform tending the flowers in the planter. I blinked to see if my eyes were playing a trick on me, but the small man was still there. Surely, I was going insane.

After a few moments, the tiny man noticed me gawking at him, and looked down from the planter. He smiled a warm and welcoming smile.

"Can I help you?" The small man asked me. I blinked in surprise, and cleared my throat.

"Um, yes, actually. I was wondering what has been going on in Muffle Mountain. Do you know why there are so many people disappearing?" I asked him. His smile faded, and his expression grew grim. He clearly knew something about that mountain. He was my ticket to the answers of my questions. He looked around. There was probably too many people out here to talk about what was lurking in the mountain.

"Listen, there's too many people out here, but we can talk in the station." The small man stood up straight, and blew the whistle that hung around his neck. He quickly vanished into a cloud of sparkling golden dust. I was taken aback. He was gone! Surely, I was going insane, but... maybe this was real. He really could have some useful information about that mountain.

I walked through the doors, and looked around for him. I spotted him waving in front of a mural of a station. I approached him, and sat down in one of the chairs across from the mural. The miniature man took a deep breath.

"Listen, I can't tell you very much, but that mountain hides a beast of great power. If it escapes the mountain, the whole town will be destroyed, and the magic along with this place. It must be fed, that is why so many people go missing." The little man's tone of voice was grim. He truly meant what he said. I looked at him as if he had gone crazy, then again, I'm the one talking to a tiny man that can teleport by blowing his whistle. Who was really the one going crazy? Me, or the tiny man?

"You mean people actually believe that?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He glared at me, and shook his head.

"I cannot stop you from going up in that mountain, but I will give a word of warning. Watch the skies, traveler, and stay on the trails. Be careful, newcomer. That mountain is evil." The man blew his whistle, and disappeared in a cloud of golden dust before I could ask him anything else. So much for that, but at least now I know why everyone is so afraid of the mountain. There was something lurking deep in the bowels of the mountain, and it would love to get out. As long as I stuck to the trails, I should be fine. That was simply common sense. I just needed to be careful. There was just one thing left to do before I climbed that cursed mountain, I had to pack for the grueling, and perilous climb that lied ahead.

**A/N: And there we have it. We are slowly getting closer, and discover just what that mountain is hiding. I'm sure most of you know already know who is lurking in the mountains already, but those who don't will be in for a surprise. The next chapter is already in the works, and may be out in about a week, or two, depending on how much time I get to write. Anyway, as always, see you later!**


End file.
